A Twilight Love Story
by DarkLordL
Summary: At the end of twilight princess Midna starts to say I love you, but Zant makes a final attempt, to cause mischief. He sends Link into the twilight realm, and sends the mirror with him. With the mirror in the twlight realm, will Link ever get back to Midna


A Twilight Love Story

"Link." Midna said. "I... See you later." She stepped up the stairs and entered the portal, but just the twilight came flying out of the portal, knocking her off the steps. An unmasked Zant climbed out of the portal. "My kingdom shall live on!" He said. Link and Zelda rushed to Midna's aid. Zant picked up the mirror, and threw it into the portal. Link looked up, and jumped after it. Zant moved his hand, and Link disappeared into the portal.

He awoke to the twilight cloud floating above him. He got up. But he was not himself. Link was turned into an imp, just as he once seen Midna before. He looked at his hands. They were small and unable to pick anything up, let alone a sword. They lay on the ground along with his green tunic. He tried to pick up his sword, but he was unable to. The mirror lay on the ground. He walked over to it. A twili being walked up to him "The mirror." He moaned. "Please help me." Link said. "How do I get back to the world of light"  
"You must have the dark magic as the king of our world has." He said. "But you would never be able to talk to him. Ever since our princess has disappeared, the king has not talked to anyone. If you maybe found some evidence of any trace of our princess, maybe he would be willing to talk to you." Link pulled the shadow crystal out of his tunic. He thought that it would be good enough evidence. He remembered being bringing the two sols back to the entrance. He remembered the light sword. He pulled it out of it's scabbard. It glowed in the twilight. He dragged his sword, on the ground, and held the crystal in his other hand. He headed up the ramp to the central palace. He headed up the elevator platforms, and he entered the throne room. He remembered it well. The king sat at his throne. "Who goes there!" A guard shouted standing next to the throne. "I am Link of the world of light." He said. "I've come about your daughter Midna." He saw the guard whisper something into the king's ear. "And where is my daughter?" The king asked. "She was on here way here when Zant came back through the portal." Link said. "Zant threw the mirror into the portal, and i went after it. Midna and the princess of my world, Zelda, are still back there, and I need your help to get back to them." "I don't believe you!" He yelled. "I have proof." He said. "This is the crystal that she helped me get. This is the light sword, that I used to defeat Zant, powered by the two sols that she helped me found." He lay all of the things in front of him. "Liar." the king said. "Please." Link said. "I'm telling the truth." "Get out of my palace!" He yelled. The guards threw him and his stuff out. Link sat at the end of the balcony, with his feet dangling off the side. He sighed, and looked at the crystal and the sword. "I was once in your situation." The king said walking towards him. "Every member of the royal family have been turned into monsters. It signified that they were truly members. I will be willing to help you if you can bring my daughter back. But if you don't bring my daughter back to me. You will spend your life like this for eternity." Link stood up.  
"I promise you your highness." Link said. "You're going to need some training." He said. "You're a member of the twili now. You have an ability. A magic power from our descendents. You're training will start tomorrow. You can stay in the dormitories of the palace."

"To open the portal back into the light world, you must conjure enough magic to equal the power of the mirror." The king said. "The darkness inside you must be unleashed. Look deep into your soul." He conjured a huge circle of darkness, like Midna had once did to help him fight of the twili creatures. Link closed his eyes, and concentrated. "Look at your dark past." He said.  
"The future of light and dark shall be written in blood." Ganondorf said. He remembered him injuring Midna. Zant injuring Midna. "Now let it out!" The king said. Link thrust his arm out, but he saw nothing. "Don't worry Link, no one gets it on the first try. The next day he tried everything he could. King Bublin kidnaping Colin, The mirror, and when he was transformed into a wolf. He was not able to conjure anything. He lay in bed, thinking of everything he could. "Try me." Someone said. Link sat upright. "Who is that?" He said. Someone pushed him out of his bed. A shadow stepped out from the corner of the room. "Its me. Link." He said. The shadow of his human form stood there, his red eyes staring at him. Link reached for his light sword, and pulled it out slowly. The shadow link lunged at him and Link stabbed him. His body lit up, as if he were looking at a mirror as he was before. The shadow disappeared, and Link crept back up to his bed. "I'm not getting this." Link said frustrated. "Concentrate." The king said. Link thought of Midna. He thought about how he could see her, if he succeeded. He thought about how she almost told him about her feelings. He pictured Zant taking her away. He got angry. He let out all of his rage, and darkness spread through the room. The king had fell over. "You're ready." The king said. He headed for the door, but Link stopped him.  
"Your highness." Link said. "I saw my shadow self last night. He tried to kill me. How do you think that happened"  
"Link." The king said. "Shadow is a dangerous tool to play with. Sometimes it gets out of hand. You probably felt anger, and you let him out. It is not your fault. Now lets go." He left, and Link stood there. He grabbed his things and headed out the door.

The mirror lay on the ground. "Now you must focus your power on where the portal used to be." He said. Link shot out and the darkness hit the twilight as if there was an invisible wall there. The portal showed up faintly. "Go now! I'll throw your stuff after you!" Link grabbed his sword, and pulled it out.  
"No don't take anything!" he yelled. Link jumped into the portal. "Link!" He reappeared on the other side, and he came down and his sword, went through Zant's chest. He screamed out in agony, and as he did before, he exploded into shards of twilight. Link fell over and lay on the ground. The mirror, and crystal followed him through the portal and landed beside him. He started to fell funny. His hands got bigger. His legs got longer. His tunic wrapped back over him his scabbard attached to his back. He sat up, to find Zelda and Midna looking down on him.  
"Link?" Zelda asked. He got up. The mirror had been put back into place. "Midna, your father." Link said. "He's been looking for you ever since you've been gone"  
"Oh." She said. "I don't want you to go." Link said. "I wish I could see you whenever I want"  
Midna took his hand in hers. "Link If I leave the mirror, as it is, then Ganondorf can come back whenever he wants. I'm doing this for the well fare of my people and yours. I'm sorry, but... I do love you." "I love you to." Link said. And they leaned in and had there first, and also their last kiss. She let go, and headed up to the portal, and a tear slid down her cheek. She pushed it towards the mirror. "Good bye Link." She said, and she disappeared into the twilight. The mirror broke into a million little pieces. Link stood there wondering what would've happened if she had stayed. Just thinking about it, made one last tear run down his cheek. "I love you." He said. THE END 


End file.
